Miracle en Décembre
by coralie.pe
Summary: De : Monkey à Fishy ; reçu le : 20/12/2014 à 15:55 : " J'ai une petite affaire à résoudre avant de te rejoindre , ça sera le temps de quelques minutes , pas plus d'une demi-heure en tout cas . Ne t'inquiète pas si j'arrive en retard . A toute à l'heure . " [ Eunhae - Super Junior ]


**Miracle en Décembre**

* * *

C'est un souffle sur mon cou qui me fit me réveiller ce matin là . Un souffle puis une caresse prolongé sur ma hanche .  
Je ne réagis pas , essayant de faire croire le plus longtemps possible à l'intrus dans mon lit que Morphée me gardait jalousement pour lui .  
Lamentable échec .

\- " Je sais que t'es réveillé 'hae '' . , Marmonna une voix rieuse tout près de mon oreille , l'effleurant par la même occasion .

Un sourire m'échappa alors que j'enroulais ma jambe autour de la hanche du squatteur de lit , l'emprisonnant dans mon étreinte sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux .

\- " T'abuses 'hae ! J'ai faim moi ! , Dit la voix en râlant mais sans hausser le ton .  
\- Tu connais le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine , non ? , Répliquais-je , le nez contre sa clavicule .  
\- Oui . Mais ta machine à café restera à jamais un mystère pour moi . "

Je ris doucement alors que je laissais Eunhyuk se plaindre de la complexité du café dans cet appartement . Ce n'était pas faute de lui avoir expliqué pourtant , - j'avais même placé une note sur la porte de mon frigo à son attention - , mais rien y faisait . Il oubliait toujours de mettre de l'eau dans la cafetière , de remplacer le filtre à café ou bien encore - ma préféré - d'ajouter le café moulu tout simplement .  
Je l'avais trouvé , un matin , les bras croisés sur son torse , appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine , fusillant de ses yeux noirs la machine à café en question . Quand je lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait planté comme ça avec un regard faussement assassin , il m'avait répondu qu'il attendait son café mais que la chose qui me servait à en produire était d'une lenteur préhistorique . Intrigué , j'avais examiné ma fidèle cafetière avant de lui demander comment il voulait réussir à faire du café sans ledit ingrédient de base dans le filtre . Il ne m'avait pas répondu , traduisant la violence de son malaise en m'étouffant avec mon coussin alors que je l'avais suivit jusque dans ma chambre où il était allé bouder .  
Je l'avais trouvé particulièrement adorable ce jour là , et c'est peut-être à cause de cela que j'avais réussis à mettre un nom sur les foutus palpitations qui me prenaient le cœur quand ses lèvres se déposaient sur le coin de ma mâchoire .  
Un peu comme en ce moment par exemple .

\- " 'hae ...  
\- D'accord , je me lève " ., Dis-je en cédant, bien que l'idée de le garder emprisonné contre moi à l'entendre me supplier de lui faire à mangé était tentante ; mais je jouais un peu trop avec le feu ces temps-ci , et je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire griller avant de l'avoir décidé .

Non , Eunhyuk ne se doutait pas de mes sentiments pour lui , après tout , même si c'était pas gagné au début , nous avions toujours était très tactile . Recherchant la présence et l'affection de l'autre , de part les gestes ou les mots . Et jusqu'à très récemment , à agir comme si l'autre était sa propriété exclusive. Ça , ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait remarqué , mais une amie commune .  
'' Ça se voit comme du Nutella® sur une tartine de pain que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre . " Avait-elle déclaré un jour .  
Je ne voulais pas la croire et , d'ailleurs , je n'y avais pas cru . Jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte l'argument traditionnel du '' si tu ne te décide pas , quelqu'un d'autre le fera à ta place '' .  
Sauf que voilà, ce n'était pas prévu dans mes plans de lui déclarer ma flamme . Premièrement parce que je ne pouvais décidément pas me fier au jugement d'une amie qui rêve depuis des années de nous voir ensemble au point d'écrire une fiction sur nous , - non , je ne plaisante pas - . Et deuxièmement parce que , comment être sur qu'une personne qui habite plus dans votre lit que dans son propre appartement vous porte plus d'affection qu'une très ,très, grande amitié ?  
Même après plusieurs mois de réflexion intense , je n'ai toujours pas la réponse .  
Peut-être que si il n'avait été qu'un simple ami , j'aurais pu identifier les signes , les indices ... Mais nous nous connaissions depuis trop longtemps pour que je le considère comme tel .  
Ce qui rendait ma décision de me déclarer encore plus difficile . Je ne voulais en aucun cas risqué de perdre son amitié . Jamais . C'est une option qui n'est pas envisageable . Que je ne veux même pas envisager .

\- " A quoi penses-tu ? "

 _A toi ._

Ses mains noués sur mon ventre, son menton contre mon épaule , il observait mes gestes précis alors que je tranchais une orange .

\- " Au fait que si tu continus à squatter mon appartement tout les jours , je vais devoir te demander de me verser un loyer . Ou te demander carrément si tu veux pas vivre ici .  
\- C'est pas tellement l'appartement qui me fait revenir ici jour après jour ., Murmura-t-il, comme une faute que l'on en veux pas avouer .  
-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? " , Demandais-je surpris , moi qui pensait que ma remarque le ferait réagir autrement .

Il ne me répondit pas . Je leva les yeux dans le but de croiser son regard par le reflet de la vitre , sans aucun résultat . Il avait fermé les fenêtres qui permettais de lire en lui , mais , le fin sourire qui étira ses lèvres me serra le cœur et je me surpris à sourire , moi aussi . Et la réponse à ma question m'apparut soudain comme une évidence , nourrissant l'espoir fou que je tentais d'étouffer au plus profond de moi , en même temps que cet amour qui ne me conduirait à rien .

 **De** : Monkey **à** Fishy ; **reçu le** : 20/12/2014 **à** 15:55 :

 _" J'ai une petite affaire à résoudre avant de te rejoindre , ça sera le temps de quelques minutes , pas plus d'une demi-heure en tout cas . Ne t'inquiète pas si j'arrive en retard . A toute à l'heure . "_

L'affaire que _quelques_ minutes ? De quelques heures plutôt non ?  
Je soupira . Il était dix-sept heures et je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle de lui . Nous aurions du nous rejoindre devant la galerie marchande à la fin de sa journée de travail -vers seize heures- pour faire nos achats de Noël comme chaque année , mais il semblerait qu'il l'ait oublié .  
Je jura . Une certaine amertume me serra la gorge à l'idée qu'il ait réellement oublié . Et puis d'ailleurs , c'était quoi cette affaire si urgente ? Quel genre d'affaire pouvait l'occuper à ce point , jusqu'à l'empêcher de me prévenir ?  
Un point blanc passa devant mes yeux .  
Puis un autre .  
Et encore un autre .  
Je leva les yeux au ciel pour constater que le soleil se couchait déjà et que la nuit apportait avec lui les premiers flocons de neige . Et alors que les passants s'émerveillaient autour de moi , j'enfouis mon nez dans mon écharpe pour tenter d'arrêter le froid de s'immiscer en moi .  
Je ne voulais pas avoir de réponse à mes incertitudes . Je ne voulais pas savoir si le film digne d'une tragédie grecque qui se déroulait dans mon esprit était vrai . Je voulais me persuader que son patron lui avait demander de réaliser un shooting photo de dernière minute , un hors-série spécial Noël par exemple et que donc il était trop occupé pour me prévenir .  
Eunhyuk est photographe. Un très bon photographe . Il est d'ailleurs le photographe attitré d'une grande marque de vêtement de luxe qui possède même leurs propres mannequins . Son Réflex , il ne le quitte que rarement , il aime pouvoir immortaliser à chaque instant les détails de la vie qui l'entour , même le plus banal .Je figurais presque sur tout ses clichés , le mur de mon salon s'étant transformé petit à petit en temple de la photographie . Cliché numérique ou polaroid en passant par l'argentique , tout y était .  
Oui , après mure réflexion , c'était sûrement cela . Il était occupé à photographier un mannequin lambda portant le prochain jean à la mode avec des imprimées de cerf .  
Le boule dans mon ventre se dénoua ,et je me décida à lui faire une surprise.  
Le sourire aux lèvres , je me dirigea vers son lieu de travail .

Dans tomber amoureux , il y a le terme " tomber " . La chute est bien souvent inévitable et , bien trop souvent imprévisible , ne laissant aucune chance au sujet de pouvoir se préparer à la violence du choc ou même de pouvoir tenter de se rattraper .  
Aucun .

-" Oh , Donghae , cela fait longtemps ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu viens pour Eunhyuk ? , Me sourit gentiment Tiffany alors que je me dirigeais vers l'accueil.  
\- Je vais bien merci . Oui , je viens pour Eunhyuk , il n'est pas partie ?  
-Non , tu le trouveras dans son bureau normalement . Le patron lui à collé une série imprévue , il était plutôt énervé . Je suppose que tu connais le chemin?  
-Tu supposes bien ., Je ris .,on avait rendez-vous ensemble mais comme il n'arrivait pas je me suis décidé à venir lui faire une surprise .  
-Il sera ravi . A plus tard alors . "

Je quitta Tiffany sur un dernier sourire ,- je l'avais toujours bien aimé - , et m'engagea dans un couloir à la tapisserie mural cramoisie .  
Ce couloir , c'était là que je l'avais vu pour la première fois , je m'y était aventuré par erreur . J'avais été convoqué par la direction car mes croquis avait retenu leur attention . A cette époque , l'agence cherchait à attirer de nouveaux designer pour les prochains thèmes de leur magasine histoire de les '' rafraîchir '' . L'annonce avait attiré mon attention juste à cause de la paye promis au gagnant . Une somme sur laquelle le pauvre étudiant en art et graphisme que j'étais ne pouvait pas ignorer . Je leur avait donc envoyé cinq croquis différent , et , contre toute attente , j'avais été engagé .  
Le premier jour , je me souviens avoir était particulièrement intimidé devant le grand bâtiment en verre . Le nom de la marque en doré ne m'aidant pas vraiment à gérer mon stresse . Résultat , je m'étais perdu .  
C'est là qu'avait eu lieu un flash , me faisant sursauter . J'avais vivement tourné la tête et l'avait découvert . Il me souriait simplement , un sourire tendre qui avait atteint ses yeux sombres , son Réflex en main et avait déclaré qu'il ne pouvait pas laissé passer une telle occasion de photographier mon expression qui m'avait fait ressembler à un poisson rouge .  
Il m'avait par la suite conduit à destination et , toutes les journées où mon contrat dura , il c'était amusé à me photographier au moment où je m'y attendais le moins . De l'attente au distributeur de boisson à mon visage couvert de trace de couleur quand j'oubliais la peinture que j'avais sur les doigts .  
Notre amitié , bien qu'étrange certes , ce forma ainsi . Entre un cliché et un pot de peinture .

Je frappa à la porte du bureau vingt-deux - où un singe stylisé en noir était dessiné , ma signature figurant juste en bas- et l'ouvrit sans attendre de réponse .

J'aurais du .

-"Hey , Eunhyuk , tu ..."

Chute . Sans aucune protection.  
A vif .  
Descente brutal du Paradis .

-".. 'Hae ?! Qu-Qu'est ce que tu ..."

Ce n'était pas la réalité . C'était impossible . Ce que je venais de voir était ...

-" 'Hae , c'est pas ce que tu crois , je te le promet ...Elle...Hae , regarde moi , s'il te plaît . "

Te regarder ? Ça , je ne crois pas que j'en sois encore capable .

-'' Hae.."

Tes mains se posèrent sur mes épaules .

-'' Ne me touche pas . "

Tu me relâcha , trop surpris par le ton que j'avais employé pour m'adresser à toi . Moi qui n'élevais jamais la voix en ta présente . Moi qui ne m'en croyais pas capable . Mais je ne pensais pas que cette situation se présenterait un jour .  
Je voulais fermer la porte que j'avais ouverte . Remonter le temps . Revenir à l'instant où mon esprit , bien que niais et dans l'ignorance , te croyait entrain de travailler alors que les flocons de neige amorçait inexorablement leurs descentes .  
En fait , en y réfléchissant , je nous trouve particulièrement cliché là . C'est vrai quoi , regardes nous . J'étais presque persuadé que ce que je ressentais pour toi était partagé . Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais cela , à moi ? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé espérer ?  
Pourquoi...  
J'envisageais presque de prendre le risque de me déclarer . Moi qui ne voulait en aucun franchir la ligne rouge .  
Pourquoi...  
Moi qui avait mis plus d'un an à m'habituer à tes caresses , et encore plus à ta présence à mon réveil .  
Pourquoi...  
Et après m'avoir fait attendre des heures dehors , je te retrouve , dans ton bureau , pour te faire une surprise , pour te retrouver avec qui ? Une mannequin.  
Pourquoi...  
Et ce soir , quand je rentrerai chez moi , dans un excès de colère , j'arracherai les souvenirs de mes murs , les déchirants , les anéantissant . Puis , une fois ma colère passé , je tomberais à genoux , au milieu des lambeaux de nos moments passé , semblable à l'état de mon cœur et me laisserai mourir de chagrin.  
Tu vois , ridiculement cliché .  
Je savais qu'en te laissant dos en cet instant , je le regretterai . J'aurai du resté , écouter ce que tu avais à me dire , au lieu de fuir . Fuir cette réalité qui ne me convenait plus . Fuir , pour retourner à l'instant où je m'étais éveillé ce matin , tes bras encerclant ma taille , mon visage enfouis dans ton cou , respirant ton odeur et écoutant le rythme régulier de ton pouls .  
Mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Écouter sagement ton discours , pendant que la blonde réajustait son chemisier qui valait sûrement plus que mon appartement en te disant " A demain ? " .  
Définitivement non .  
Et puis , tu n'as pas à te justifier . Tu n'as pas de compte à me rendre . Nous ne sommes pas marier . Nous ne sommes qu' amis ...  
Dieu que ses mots sonnent faux à mes oreilles . Amis . Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette amitié avec toi . Je n'ai jamais voulu être amoureux de toi. Jamais . Et je n'ai jamais encore moins voulu tomber pour toi .

Tu ne m'as pas suivit jusqu'à chez moi ce soir là . J'espère seulement que tu te souviens encore de ton adresse .  
Je ris.  
D'un rire frôlant l'hystérie et je dois m'adosser à la porte que je viens de verrouiller pour ne pas tomber au sol .Ma voix se brisa et se mua en sanglot pathétique.  
Non. Je ne pleurerai pas . Je resterai fort . Je garderai la tête hors de la peine qui voulait de m'engloutir .  
Mes yeux humides se posent sur une paire de chaussures trop grande pour moi alors que je retire les miennes . Ta veste en cuir que tu aimes tant se trouve encore pendu dans l'entrée , à côté de la mienne . Mes yeux s'en détourne et se posent sur le mur . Les clichés , les souvenirs , ton sourire pendant les rares fois où tu acceptais de me laisser tourner ton Réflex dans ta direction .  
Comment puis je restais fort dans un lieu où tu es omniprésent ?  
Je n'avais même pas réalisé , que peut à peut , tu avais pris tes aises chez moi , comme ci tu vivais ici , comme si tu n'avais jamais eu l'intention de repartir ...  
Je n'entre pas dans ma chambre . J'en suis incapable . Incapable de me confronter au silence qui témoignerais de ton absence , au vide de mon cœur .  
Vide .  
Vide de tout sentiment .  
Je me réfugia donc dans la salle de bain , seul pièce survivante d'une invasion dont je n'avais pas jusqu'à lors mesurer l'ampleur.  
Ta brosse à dent est là , à côté de la mienne . Un singe pour toi ; un Némo pour moi .  
La mélancolie me gagne , mais je n'ai plus les forces suffisantes pour la repousser, et , aux travers des larmes que je ne me sens pas couler , je souris malgré moi .  
Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu gâches tout ? J'aurai pu étouffer mes sentiments si il n'était pas partager . J'aurai pu supporter de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre . J'aurai tout accepté de toi . Tout . Mais que tu m'oublis , ça , je ne peux pas . Je ne peux pas le supporter .  
Parce que tu vois , moi , je suis devenu dépendant de toi . Et cette foutu dépendance elle me tuera , si je ne m'en débarrasse pas .

Mon téléphone sonne . Encore . Cela fait quatre jours qu'il ne fait que ça . Je n'ai jamais répondu . Et je sais qu'en agissant de la sorte tu seras obligé de venir jusqu'ici . Tu as toujours était quelqu'un de têtu , Gabriel , toujours à vouloir parler . Et c'est peut-être ce que j'attends finalement ? Que tu débarques chez moi , sans crier gare , de la même façon dont tu es entrée dans ma vie .  
Aujourd'hui ,c'est le réveillons , je savais que tu voulais le passer avec moi cette année . Enroulé dans une couverture avec des chocolats chauds et des guimauves en regardant des dessins animés sur le canapé . Tu es si désespérément enfantin parfois . Et je crois que c'est ce que je préfère chez toi . Ton syndrome de Peter Pan bien que tu sois d'un an mon aîné .  
Et finalement , c'est moi qui me retrouve enroulé dans une couverture sur ledit canapé à regarder Mickey.

-" Votre couple est trop parfait pour être vrai , elle te trompe . " Avertis-je la célèbre souris .

Il resta sourd à mon avertissement . Je jeta mon mouchoir sur la télé avant de replonger ma tête dans mon coussin .  
Sans m'en rendre compte , je dus m'endormir, emporté par la fatigue que j'avais accumulé.

De toute façon , je ne rêvais plus , éveillé ou pas ,c'était la même chose.

Pourtant, un coup donné sur la porte me réveilla en sursaut. Nous étions la veille de Noël, j'étais persuadé que personne ne viendrait frapper à ma porte en cette période.

Je savais que si quelqu'un en prenait la peine , cela devait sûrement être urgent, mais je n'en n'avais rien à faire.  
Je m'enroulais donc un peu plus dans ma couverture et fermai les yeux . Mais , les coups se firent une nouvelle fois entendre .  
Une autre fois.  
Et encore une fois.  
Mon cœur s'emballa .

 _Il n'y a personne . Il n'y a personne . Il n'y a personne . Il n'y a per-_

-" Hae , ouvre cette porte . "

N'y compte pas.

-"Lee Dong Hae , si tu ne m'ouvres pas cette porte je fais venir quelqu'un pour la défoncer .

Je sus de par le fait qu'il ait utilisé mon nom complet qu'il était on ne peux plus sérieux . Et malgré mon état lamentable digne du film le plus cliché de l'adolescente en dépression que je n'était pas et plus d'ailleurs, je me traîna jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir. Enfin , pas tout à fait . J'ouvris suffisamment la porte pour voir son visage.

-" Qu'est ce que tu veux ? "

Ma voix était sèche et étrangère à mes oreilles , mais pas agressive pour autant , juste lasse . Résolument lasse .  
Le soulagement se lu sur son visage , ses yeux étaient fatigués et emplis de tristesse . Cette expression ne lui allait pas . Mais j'étais mal placé pour parler .

-" Ouvre la porte , s'il te plaît .  
-Elle est ouverte.  
-Ne joue pas sur les mots .  
-Je ne joue à rien , moi. "

Il soupira . Approcha son visage de l'espace entre la porte et le mur , près du mien .

-'' Ce que j'ai à te dire n'a pas besoin d'être entendu par tes voisins" ., Souffla-t-il en exerçant une pression sur ma porte .

Je maltraita ma lèvre alors que débuta un conflit intérieur entre mon cœur et ma raison.

-" 'Hae , s'il te plait . "

Mon cœur gagna sur ma raison. J'étais faible, il savait comment me faire craquer. Je savais que je ne devais pas faire ça, et pourtant...

Je m'éloigna de l'entrée , ma raison se mettant en grève par la même occasion et partit me réfugier sous la couette que j'avais délaissé un peu plus tôt sur mon canapé .  
Dernier rempart entre lui et moi.

"-Je t'écoute . Mais si j'ai l'impression que tu te fous de moi , je te jette la télécommande et tout ce qui me tombera sous la main dans ta gueule . Compris ?  
-Je ne suis pas venu me foutre de toi . "

Il eu un moment de silence pendant lequel il observa un des clichés collé au mur . Mickey dit à Donald qu'il avait vendu leur vache contre un haricot magique.  
Mes yeux me pesaient . Pourtant j'avais passé ses derniers jours à... Pleurer . Dormir . Pleurer . Dormir .  
Je serra un peu plus la couverture , cherchant à rassembler mon courage, mais je ne le trouva pas.

-" Ce que tu as vu , ce jour là dans mon bureau , ce n'était qu'un extrait de ce que Jessica me fait subir . Ses avances , j'en reçois quotidiennement . Ça l'agace je crois , que je lui résiste .Que je la repousse tout le temps ., Il rit ,amèrement avant de se reprendre ., Il aura fallu que tu viennes me voir le seul jour où elle m'a sauté dessus par surprise . "

Je restais silencieux . Le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol . Il reprit :

-" Je voulais te parler , tu sais , mais te connaissant , tu serais aller lui jeter tes encres à la figure et je tiens à tout prix à éviter un scandale . Si j'avais imaginé que cela entraînerait cette situation , je l'aurai fait . 'Hae , je te jure qu'il ne sait rien passé . Absolument rien . "

J'avais envie de le croire . Mais je ne pouvais pas .  
Comme si il suivait le fils de mes pensées , il s'avança vers moi , se mit à genoux devant le canapé et prit mon visage entre ses mains pour me forcer à le regarder .  
J'ai toujours lu en lui comme un livre ouvert . Il était ... Anéantit . Peut-être même plus que moi .  
Un seul message était lisible dans ses yeux " Je t'ai blessé , je sais . Je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin que tu me croies. " Je voulais détourner le regard de ce visage trop triste qui me donnait envie de l'aimer encore plus , qui m'obligeait à vouloir le consoler .  
Ses lèvres se collèrent aux miennes sans que je sache pourquoi . Et sans que je m'en rende compte , je me mis à pleurer . A pleurer pour évacuer toute mon angoisse , mes incertitudes .Pleure parce que j'étais soulagé, et pleurer parce qu'il était de nouveau là, contre moi.

Quand il remarqua mon état, il prit milles et une précaution pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Ses pouces traçaient des signes lents dans mon dos et ses lèvre parcourait mon coup. Et si cela avait pour but de me consoler, et bien c'était raté.

-'' Calme toi . " , Souffla t-il contre ma peau .

Ah. Ah . C'est ce que j'essayais de faire. J'avais toujours détesté pleurer. C'était quelque chose de fatiguant et de contre productif. Par exemple, si je n'étais pas entrain d'essayer d'expulser toute l'eau de mon corps, nous aurions pus être occupé à quelque chose d'autre, lui et moi.  
Je me força à calmer ma respiration et bientôt ces foutus larmes arrêtèrent de couler.

Je n'avais pas le souvenir de mettre montré aussi faible en sa présence, et je lui jeta un regard timide suivit d'un petit sourire désolé.

-'' Je pensais pourtant que tu t'en était rendu compte" . , Dit-il

Je fronça les sourcils . Le fait que je ne pleurais plus ne voulait pas dire que j'étais capable de parler . Il observa ma mine perdue et rit . Il rit franchement avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres une nouvelle fois .

"- Je t'aime . "

A la télévision , Mickey hurlait qu'un miracle c'était produit dans le jardin .

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'à la fin ce petit OS écrit il y a un moment déjà lors d'un défis amical dont j'avais choisis le thème : Miracle en Décembre et pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas deviné , tiré de la ballade du groupe EXO _Miracle In December._ En me relisant j'ai trouvé cet OS affreusement niais , mais période des fêtes obliges, je n'allais pas écrire quelque chose de sombre. Il se peux que quelques fautes d'orthographe indésirable se soit glissé entre mes lignes et je m'en excuse.

Un commentaire est toujours apprécié.


End file.
